vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Yayoi
|-|Tsubaki= |-|Izayoi= Summary Tsubaki Yayoi is a wielder of the Sealed Armament: Izayoi, and a soldier of the NOL’s Squadron Zero. She is a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Tsubaki is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. When in battle, she wears the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. Tsubaki is a serious, mature, and intelligent person. She has always followed her orders from the NOL and has complete faith in them (likely to honor her family name). She has always had a childhood crush on Jin, and deeply loves and cares about him. She was also good friends with Noel, Makoto and Carl Clover when they were at Military Academy. However, when Hazama told Tsubaki about the alternative timeline where she was always with Jin as his secretary and how Noel usurped that position away from her, she becomes extremely jealous. She begins to harbor a hatred toward her best friend that, once manipulated by Emperor’s magic, evolves into a desire to kill her in order to be with Jin. Even after changing sides, she still respects Hakumen despite sharing different views. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly Low 6-B | Low 6-B | 5-A, higher with the Power of Order Name: Tsubaki Yayoi, Izayoi Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely early 20s) Classification: Human, Twelve Originators, Inheritor of Izayoi Powers and Abilities: |-|Continuum Shift & Chronophantasma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Ars Magus User, Summoning (Can summon blades and a giant statue to fight for her), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Energy Projection, Flight, Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of her Izayoi at will), Radiation Manipulation (Izayoi can draw all forms of waves, including the radio waves from Tager), Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of seeing Relius and Hibiki), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Capable of shutting down technology), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her capabilities using light as a catalyst), Power Nullification (Able to nullify strength of the eye, as well as neutralize Phenomena Intervention from Takamagahara), Absorption (Capable of absorbing light like a black hole), Presence Concealment (Capable of becoming undetectable even by Takamagahara or Amaterasu), Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (via the Zanki Barrier), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of binding people with fields), Weapon Creation, Acrobatics, Reactive Evolution (Izayoi is able to evolve), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8) and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; The Izayoi has the capabilities to kill Noel, including Rachel with the Izayoi being fully unleashed, is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Paralysis Inducement (Can fight against Hakumen without being paralyzed), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Phenomena Intervention (The Izayoi resisted the Embryo's phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Able to resist the Izayoi to some extent, which steals 'light' from the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the Boundary's effect to manipulate Chaos), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior to the Nox Nyctores, weapons that are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) |-|Izayoi and Central Fiction= Same as before, plus Acausality (Type 1 the Izayoi, she's unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through alternate realities with Ookami), Reactive Power Level (The stronger the threat to the world becomes, the stronger the Power of Order will become), Power Nullification (Okami can nullify abilities), Existence Erasure (Izayoi can even erase Rachel from the world), Death Manipulation (Immortal Breaker can put death into opponent's mind, killing them in the process), Limited Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Resistant to the Following: Death Manipulation (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker), Illusion Creation (Was capable of seeing through Nine's Illusions while inside the embryo) and Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Weaker than CS Noel but is still capable of fighting her) | At least Large Town level+, possibly Small Country level+ (Stronger than before and was able to somewhat keep up with CP Ragna) | Small Country level+ (Comparable to CP Jin) | Large Planet level (Can keep up with CF Noel and Izanami), higher with the Power of Order. Able to ignore conventional durability with Izayoi. Speed: FTL (Could keep up with people who can dodge her light at point blank and outrun them, is also stated to be able to manipulate real light thanks to the Izayoi) | At least FTL (Can react to Jin and Ragna's attacks) | At least FTL | At least FTL (Should be as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class T | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+, possibly Small Country Class+ | Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order Durability: Large Town level+ | At least Large Town level+, possibly Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ | Large Planet level, higher with the Power of Order Stamina: Very High. (Able to fight and search for hours while the Izayoi is taking her life-force away.) Range: Extended Melee Range normally. Tens of Kilometers with the Izayoi. Standard Equipment: *'Sealed Weapon Izayoi:' An Ars Armegis that is "shield" that protects the user from Phenomenon Intervention. It is an unreleased state of Izayoi. Resembling clothing, a sword and a book-like shield, it also has different form of wings made up from natural light. Izayoi is capable of absorbing and manipulating light and increase power of the user at exchange of user's "light" (sight). Continuous usage of this leads to the user's death. Izayoi is also capable of creating Eclipse Barrier, a pocket dimension outside of reality and send opponent there, trapping them forever. It is also capable of creating giant statue which user can control at will. *'Zero-Type Izayoi:' A released form of Sealed Weapon Izayoi: Zero-Type Izayoi. It is shown to be an armor and pike made out of light. Izayoi's main ability is Immortal Breaker, an ability to kill immortals and kill anyone with one single attack by placing death inside opponent's mind and forcing them to recognize it. It can also erase existence with its strikes as well. It can also grant ability to fly, create various energy swords, teleport and transform. Intelligence: Gifted. (Combat smart and has good grades in school. Part of the twelve originators, the families who first studied the Ars Magus and has deep contribution to NOL) Weaknesses: Using Sealed Armament: Izayoi too much will cost her eyesight or her life, though this is no longer an issue to her after the events of Continuum Shift. Blinded by her strong sense of justice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As Tsubaki= *'Install:' Tsubaki absorbs light around the area to increase her power and charge her attacks. *'Second Install:' Tsubaki gain wings and instantly charges her attacks. *'Macto Lux Kyrie:' Izayoi turns into a massive bow, Tsubaki pulls the string back and when she releases it, lots of energy streams then hit the opponent. *'Sanctus Aequum:' Charges forward using her book as a shield. Distance traveled and startup depends on strength used. *'Sanctus Veritas:' Rushes forward with an attack that uses her enlarged sword. *'Agnus Dei:' Tsubaki leaps into the air and attacks from above. *'Benedictus Rex:' Tsubaki jumps with wings of light trailing to her swords, damaging anyone who gets hit with it. *'Aequum Eleison:' Tsubaki moves forward and hits the opponent with wings made out of light. *'Lux Aeterna:' Tsubaki dives to the ground in certain direction using her wings to hit her opponent. *'Lux Macto:' Tsubaki launches a ground projectile made out of light towards her opponent. *'Sanctus Aerolata:' Tsubaki hits her opponent by using her sword like a whip, cutting her opponents with a whip-like sword. *'Confutatis Maledictis:' Short-ranged burst of energy centered around Tsubaki. Slams opponent and automatically follows up with an additional attack if it hits. *'Macto Maledictis:' Tsubaki charges her attacks, now that it is fully charged no matter how much she uses the attacks for a period of time. *'Requiem Maledictis:' Summons 8 blades in the air behind Tsubaki that launch at the opponent. The blades fire rapidly one-at-a-time at the opponent’s current position at their individual time of launch. *'Requiem Aeternam:' Tsubaki grows a pair of wings and does a charging attack. When hit, she will ascend higher and summons a giant statue, hitting her opponent with its giant pike. |-|As Izayoi= *'Scarlet Justice:' When going into Scarlet Justice, Izayoi can shift into another mode called Gain Art Mode that will increase speed and power up all of her special moves. *'Freedom Justice:' Izayoi amps herself that increases her capabilities with Gain Art Mode. *'Banshee Lancer:' Izayoi captures the opponent then commands her floating swords to slash them repeatedly. Finishes with a cross energy blast from the floating swords above the opponent. *'Sonic Saber:' A high-speed projectile attack that she can use to zone her opponent. In Gain Art Mode, Sonic Saber fires more projectiles than usual, and can cause the opponent to be stunned when hit. *'Air Sonic Saber:' Air version of Sonic Saber. *'Crusade Seraphim α:' Izayoi uses her pike to slash upwards for anyone who tries to jump in to her. Can perform Strike Fall as a follow-up. *'Crusade Seraphim β:' Izayoi uses her pike to slash horizontally. Can perform teleports as follow-up. *'Crusade Seraphim γ:' Izayoi uses her pike to slash downwards. Can perform teleports as follow-up. *'Valkyrie Astraea:' Follow-up to Crusade Seraphim only accessible while in Gain Art Mode. Izayoi slashes her opponents while charging to them, creating trails of light as a result. *'Aegis Blade:' Izayoi uses her pike as if she is piercing air while creating trails of energy that damages the opponent. *'Noir Edge:' Izayoi uses her feet to control blades close to her shoes to cut her opponents in mid-air. *'Strike Fall:' Only doable in Gain Art Mode, she teleports above the opponent before slashing them downwards. *'Mirage Thruster:' Izayoi teleports to certain points, confusing the opponents in the process. *'Justice Phorizor:' A high-speed thrust attack with a fairly long reach. She creates a large magic circle in front of her before hitting it, creating large spike of energy in the process. *'Slaver Trans-Am:' Izayoi summons two bits that float behind her and attack with her. *'Justice of Destiny:' The start-up is very similar to Tsubaki’s as Izayoi changes form slightly and dashes towards the opponent. Upon contact, the opponent will be sent to the sky with Izayoi chanting while flying, and she morphs her javelin into a larger shape. The javelin launches like an aircraft and flies directly into the opponent. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Tsubaki's Power of Order's opposition is currently unknown. Additionally, it allows her to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods. Key: Tsubaki (Continuum Shift) | Tsubaki (Chronophantasma) | Izayoi (Chronophantasma) | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:BlazBlue Category:Royal Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Police Officers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Air Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Arc System Works